


Rekindle

by benodite (humanyubel)



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Other, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/benodite
Summary: When Max Tennyson truly died the stars themselves wept.





	Rekindle

When Max Tennyson truly died the stars themselves wept. She is an energy being and she has no tear ducts, no brain to transmit chemical impulses within. And yet a primordial soup of sorts pours out from where her eyes would be.

 

They hadn’t been together for many years, their own ventures leading them along separate paths.

 

She was not one to stay, her kind ever migrant. How he, a mere being of flesh and blood, managed to tether her to one place for long was a miracle in of itself.

 

Though there had always been something special about him. Something that could never be explained in any language or expressed in any feeling.

 

The only way to explain Max Tennyson was to say his energy was like the sun itself. Dying, as all living creatures do, dying in all his brilliance to be appreciated as a show of lights to the untrained eye.

 

Human lives were short, all life was short. But humans had the shortest lives. Existential dread over how the sun chose to shine, tears at the drop of a hat because of a few familiar notes played on a contraption of their own design.

 

Living beings were pitiful and never acted the way they wanted to. Always weighed down by their flesh and bone and need to breathe. Their social norms and the shedding of morality at the most opportune times like a caterpillar. Their fear of the unknown.

 

No, Max was different. Max had the world- what did they say? Max had the world by its balls. Max should have been like herself. Should have done what made him happy instead of saving everyone. Even though he was foolish in that regard, she couldn’t help but love him even more.

 

Absence made the heart grow fonder, though it's been many years since she held Max in her embrace, many years since she first read his mind when she was just a kid, it only feels like a blink to her.

 

Max should not have grown old, should not have talked to the sky late at night as if she wouldn’t come to him if he just said so. They were both stubborn and for once, she regrets.

 

She stands at Max’s grave, nothing held deep within save for a box holding a plumbers badge. Ash to ash.

 

The rain pours down on the cemetery though she does not feel it. Time drags on though she is not bound to it.

 

She wants for him to pop up from the ground and say “just kidding”, for her to be able to spiral around him and hug him with her entire existence. But there was nothing of his body left, no brain to register the look on her face.

 

Though she can not feel as living beings describe it, not in her purest form, there now exists a tear within space in her. Though she is complete, she feels as if she has lost part of herself. Which is ridiculous.

 

She snaps her fingers and a boom box appears, her body the only light against it in the darkness of night.

 

The familiar chords of the Shag Carpeting fills the air.

 

Max would not want her to mourn. Not when he is all around her in one way or another. He will always be with her, always changing forms.

 

She dances, hovering over an empty grave. Dances for a love not gone, simply lost and waiting to be found again, a game of chase.

 

If she had anyway of feeling she’d say she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

 

She’d swear she was just a kid again and the only ones to exist in a room were her and Max.

 

She leaves with an airy “see you again, kiddos” after a short time on Earth. Her body loses humanoid form as she leaves Earth’s orbit and shortly after, that galaxy.

 

_“It’s time you and I explored space together.”_

  
He had finally earned the stars he protected all those years.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
